The present invention relates to a portable air cooled seat cushion for use with a preformed seat, such as the seat of a vehicle.
Air cooled seats for vehicles have been provided in which a porous seat cushion is supplied with air under pressure to cause the air to flow out through the porous material in the seat cushion to heat or cool a person sitting on the cushion. However, in many instances these seat cushions are quite complicated (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,832; 5,002,336; 4,923,248), are built into the seat themselves (for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,475,912; 1,568,471; 1,903,037; 2,022,959; 2,826,135; 2,978,972; 4,259,896; 5,385,382; 3,550,523; 5,382,075), require retaining straps to hold the cushions on the vehicle seat, (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,857; 4,997,230; 2,758,532; 3,030,145; 5,370,439; 5,613,729; 5,692,952), require connection to the vehicle ventilation system (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,523; 4,997,230; 5,385,382; 5,370,439), have a direct connection to the air moving device permitting transmission of vibration to the seat cushion (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,857; 2,992,604; 5,692,952), require complicated air flow passages within the seat cushions (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,475,912; 2,022,959; 2,826,135; 3,550,523; 4,002,108; 3,550,523; 4,853,992; 5,016,302; 5,372,402; 5,613,729), require the air moving device to be located in a specific area which may cause difficulty to the driver or occupant (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,956; 2,992,604; 3,030,145; 5,382,075), or have other drawbacks (for example see U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,286) which have prevented such seat cushions from gaining wide commercial acceptance.
Therefore, it would be an advance in the art if there were provided a cushion which overcame these drawbacks.